Le bug de l'an 1999
by fifi galop
Summary: dans un monde parallèle les rouages mécaniques du Destin sont un peu rouillés et il y a eut comme un petit bug qui a transformé l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Le bug de l'an 1999

Disclaimer : Tous les persos appartiennent à Clamp : dommage.

Résumé : Et si, dans un monde parallèle, les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévues ? Et si, en 1999, dans ce même monde, les rouages métalliques du Destin avaient eu comme un léger bug ? Que serait devenue l'Histoire ? PARODIE

Chapitre 1 : 

Un rendez vous pas comme les autres 

L'Histoire se passe dans un monde parallèle au notre. Elle est en beaucoup de points, semblable à celle que nous connaissons : Les Dragons de la Terre et ceux du Ciel, se vouent quotidiennement à de longs et fastidieux combats, les tremblements de terre résonnent de partout mettant en péril la population mondiale, Subaru est toujours décidé à tuer Seishiro, ce qui amuse inlassablement ce dernier, Sorata aime Arashi qui ne le lui rend pas très bien… Bref : L'histoire est identique. Enfin…presque identique. Car dans ce monde parallèle, les rouages grinçants de la mécanique du Destin, ont eu un léger Bug (chose qui entre nous soit dit, n'arrive, selon les statistiques, qu'un fois tous les dix millénaires, c'est exceptionnel, donc). En effet, Fuma est resté gentils et accepte mal son rôle de destructeur de l'Humanité. Résultat : Personne ne meurt, et l'Histoire tourne en rond depuis quelques années déjà.

Les deux partis se voyant lassés de cette guerre interminable qui ne menait à rien, chacun résolut de réunir ses membres respectif.

Du coté des Dragons de la Terre :

Cela avait été le tour de Kusanagi de choisir le lieu de rendez vous, et en conséquence, tous s'étaient réunis au Parc. Le paysage était superbe, bien sûr, mais cela avait comme inconvénient majeur étant un lieu public, que les passants puissent entendre leurs conversations. De plus, les massifs de fleurs étaient si garnis, que deux ou trois dragons du Ciel auraient facilement pu s'y cacher pour les espionner. Mais heureusement pour les sept anges, le massif de fleur était dépourvu de Dragons du Ciel, ce qui n'empêchait pas Kanoé d'y jeter régulièrement des coups d'œil inquiet, bien que Satsuki lui ait suffisamment répété que les satellites n'indiquaient aucun problèmes de ce coté là.

- Bon, dit enfin Yuto, Où en étions nous ?

J'oubliais de préciser que le groupe d'adolescents assis sur le banc d'en face et qui éclataient de rire à des intervalles très réguliers (disons toutes les trente secondes…) n'aidaient pas à la concentration.

- Ha oui, c'est vrai ! repris joyeusement Yuto. Trouver un moyen de détruire le plus vite possible Shiro et ses acolytes.

Les autres acquiescèrent avec bonhomie, lassés de ce leitmotiv qui revenait à chacune de leurs réunions. La plupart avaient l'esprit ailleurs : Satsuki pianotait on ne sais trop quoi sur son ordinateur portable (elle avait exceptionnellement accepté de troquer sa monstrueuse machine contre un vulgaire portable considérant que le premier était difficilement transportable dans un parc public), Fuma rêvassait au temps de son amitié avec Kamui Shiro (n'oubliez pas ! Il accepte mal son rôle de destructeur de l'Humanité !), Kusanagi faisait ami ami avec un chat errant, quant au Sakurazukamori, il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de tuer le groupe d'adolescent du banc d'en face, qui se riaient à présent de ses lunettes de soleil.

- Bon vous m'écoutez là ? se fâcha Yuto, les poings sur les hanches.

Yuto, ben…Yuto essayait désespérément de se faire écouter.

Seule Kanoé, semblait attentive à ses paroles, mais elle gardait un silence digne d'une gargouille de pierre. Quant à Nataku, il restait impassible, sans que l'on puisse savoir s'il écoutait en silence, ou si, tout simplement, il était dans les vapes. Kakyo… Kakyo, considérant le fait que personne, pas même Fuma n'ai réussi à le réveiller, était absent.

- C'est très simple, révéla soudain Satsuki en levant les yeux de son ordinateur, on leur tombe dessus par surprise et on les tuent tous !

- Ouais…Enfin si c'est pour se faire massacrer comme la dernière fois, non merci, opposa Yuto.

- On ne sait pas fait massacrer puisque personne n'est mort !

- C'était métaphorique ! Je voulais souligner le fait que cela avait été un échec écrasant.

- Ça suffit ! intervint subitement Kanoé. On est là pour trouver une solution, pas pour récapituler nos défaites !

- On pourrait agir de façon plus perfide, suggéra Satsuki. Le poison peut être ?

- On a déjà essayé si je puis me permettre, glissa Seishiro.

- Alors, on a qu'à réessayé une deuxième fois !

- Une deuxième fois ? gloussa le Sakurazukamori, la septième, tu veux dire ! Récapitulons, proposa t'il, on a essayé les scorpions dans la livraison de pizzas : ce fus un échec, le narcotique dans le dentifrice : ce fus un échec, le produit corrosif dans le shampoing : c'est pareil, et quant aux somnifères dans le gâteau au chocolat pour pouvoir les attaquer par surprise après : n'en parlons pas, c'est une honte ! ils se sont tous donné des coups de couteaux pour résister au sommeil !

- La septième fois sera peut être la bonne ? commença Satsuki que l'utilisation de poison intéressait particulièrement.

- Non, l'interrompit Kanoé, cela ne marchera pas ! Avec Hinoto à leurs coté, ils le saurons quoiqu'il arrive…Je ne vois qu'une seule solution. Sachant que cette situation est aussi pénible pour les sceaux que pour nous, les anges : il faut réunir les deux partis, et discuter ensemble.

Un long silence suivit ces paroles. Bientôt rompu par Kusanagi :

- Ce n'est peut être pas une si mauvaise idée ?

Ce fut le déclencheur de l'explosion :

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les autres d'une seule et même voix (ils n'avaient jamais été aussi unis !)

- C'est stupide !

- Je ne fraterniserais pas avec l'ennemi !

- Je vous préviens ! Tous ! Si vous m'obliger à faire ça, je vais me pendre à mon cerisier !

- Je reverrais Kamui ? demanda Fuma.

Après moult tergiversations, oppositions et menaces de mort, la proposition fut agrée.

- Kamui, (celui de la Terre) c'est toi qui téléphone ! ordonna Seishiro.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que c'est toi notre chef, et parce que si c'est moi qui le fait, je vais me faire raccroché au nez. Et je déteste me faire raccrocher au nez ! protesta il.

Du coté des Dragons du Ciel, dans le salon de l'habitation de Kamui, Yuzuriha, Sorata et Arashi : tous sont réunis au grand complet.

- Cela ne peut plus durer ! déclara Kamui. Cela fait 5 ans au moins que l'an 2000 est passé, et le problème n'est toujours pas réglé.

- C'est tout à fait cela Kamui ! approuva Sorata en mastiquant simultanément une monstrueuse bouchée de pop corn ce qui rendait la compréhension de ses paroles particulièrement ardue.

Arashi leva les yeux au ciel et Yuzuriha se saisit du paquet de pop corn :

- Moi aussi, j'en veux !

Et la conversation repris sans la participation de Sorata et de Yuzuriha trop occupés à se goinfrer de pop corn.

- Il faut trouver une solution c'est indéniable, dit calmement Karen.

- Le plus simple ce serait encore de se laisser tuer, au moins le Destin de la Terre serait fixé !

- Et mon souhait alors ? protesta Kamui.

- Ou sinon, on leur tombe dessus par surprise, suggéra Subaru.

- Non ! s'indigna Kamui, Fuma risque d'être blessé !

Le silence s'installa chacun se plongeant dans ces réflexions et Sorata entamant un deuxième paquet de pop corn. Il le tendit à Kamui afin que celui ci puisse se servir, mais il déclina l'offre, alors il entreprit de satisfaire l'appel désespéré de son estomac.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna.

Tous s'entreregardèrent, passablement interloqués : ils avaient peu d'amis dans la région. Sorata s'interrompit momentanément alors qu'il buvait littéralement le deuxième paquet.

Kamui se leva et décrocha.

- Allô ? dit il.

Une voix répondit dans le combiné, mais aucuns des autres sceaux ne purent l'entendre, le haut parleur n'étant pas activé. Alors Kamui se retourna vers eux, une grande perplexité peinte sur son visage.

- C'est Fuma, dit il enfin.

Pour le coup, Sorata recracha l'intégralité de la masse de pop corn stockée dans ses mâchoires, aspergeant par la même occasion, les trois Dragons du Ciel les plus proches. Subaru n'eut aucune réaction et Yuzuriha se contenta de secouer sa robe négligemment. Arashi, quant à elle, se raidit avant de foudroyer le gourmand du regard. Sorata se fit tout petit sous le reproche inarticulé.

Pour en revenir à la conversation téléphonique :

- Qu'est ce qu'il veut ? demanda calmement Subaru à Kamui.

- Que…Que les dragons du Ciel et ceux de la Terre se réunissent pour discuter, articula t-il avec difficulté.

- Il est fou ! s'étrangla Sorata, alors que Kamui reprenait sa conversation avec celui de la Terre et branchait le haut-parleur.

La voix de Fuma résonna alors dans la pièce, aussi claire que si il avait été présent :

- Demain, 16 h, à l'ancien entrepôt de la chocolaterie, dit il d'une voix neutre.

- Je peux pas, gémit le Kamui des Dragons du Ciel, j'ai rendez vous chez le dentiste !

Nul doute, que le petit effet de Fuma en prit un coup. Il perdit toute contenance :

- Ecoute moi bien Shiro ! C'est le Destin de la Terre dont il est question ! Alors tu oublie gencivites, rages de dents, et dents cariées, et tu viens !

Sur ce, il raccrocha. Les sept sceaux s'entreregardèrent.

- Qu'est ce qu'on décide ? demanda Kamui.

- Il y a un volontaire pour aller chercher des pop corn au supermarché ? demanda Sorata en fixant le paquet vide avec un air désespéré.

Le lendemain, 15h30. Chacun se prépare.

Du coté des Dragons de la Terre, c'était l'effervescence. Un seul but : impressionner. Le Sakurazukamori cherchait désespérément son long manteau noir le plus classe de sa garde robe, et déplorait la perte de ses lunettes de soleil qui gisaient sur le sol, brisées par un des chats de Kusanagi qui avait voulu jouer avec. Heureusement pour le chat, Seishiro n'avait pas le temps de le tuer, l'heure du rendez vous approchant. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, pourrait on dire. Satsuki aurait voulu emmener Beast afin d'impressionner les sceaux, mais Fuma avait refusé prétextant des difficultés pour le transport. Kakyo somnolait paisiblement dans son fauteuil roulant en attendant le départ, quand à Yuto, encore à son travail, il les rejoindrait là bas.

Du coté des Dragons du Ciel, tous se passait normalement.

Enfin à 15h45, les deux partis, prirent le départ vers l'entrepôt, pour ce rendez vous on ne peut plus inhabituel.


	2. Chapter 2

Le bug de l'an 1999

Disclaimer : Tous les persos sont à Clamp, je les leur emprunte juste un petit peu pour m'amuser (les pauvres ! mais le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, non ?)

Réponses aux reviews : 

Kokoroyume : merci pour ta review ! c vrai Subaru était assez inexistant dans le premier chapitre. On le verra un peu plus dans celui là, mais pas beaucoup, désolé. J'essayerais quand même de lui accorder un un peu plus grand rôle par la suite ! merci pour ta review en tout cas ! je suis contente que ma parodie te plaise !

Florinoir : merci pour ta review et voilà la suite!

Chapitre 2 :

Une réunion inhabituelle (partie 1)

Dans l'entrepôt abandonné, autour d'une grande table de conférence (oui, on se demande un peu ce que fait une table de conférence dans un entrepôt abandonné, mais bon…) :

Les dragons du Ciel, et ceux de la Terre, tous assis, se faisaient face. Les deux Kamuis avaient été installés aux deux extrémités de la table. Le silence était pesant, oppressant. Il semblait que personne n'allait se décider à engager la conversation, quand, tout à coup…Non, rien. Seulement : une moche se mit à voler.

Le silence, donc, était pesant, il semblait que personne n'allait se décidé à engager la conversation, et une mouche volait.

- Heu…, dit Kamui.

- Heu…, lui répondit Fuma.

- Oui ? les encouragèrent les autres soucieux que la situation se débloque.

Fuma fut alors pris d'une quinte de toux inextinguible, et Kamui dut de résigner à parler.

- Heu…, commença t'il avec assurance (c'était ironique), nous voilà tous réunis afin de trouver une solution au problème qui nous inflige.

Les autres acquiescèrent mollement.

- Hum…Des suggestions ?

- Oui, lui répondit Yuto, ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que quelqu'un meurt. Un dragon du ciel de préférence.

- Hors de question ! s'insurgea Karen.

- Pourquoi nous ? s'indigna Sorata.

- Parce que c'est au dragons de la Terre de tuer les premiers, éluda Yuto.

- N'importe quoi ! Si l'on fait comme ça, les dragons du ciel vont perdre !

- Mais non, opposa Yuto, agacé.

- Mais si !

- On échangera la prochaine fois, alors ! Ce sera aux dragons du ciel d'éliminer un dragon de la terre.

- Bon d'accord.

- Non, pas d'accord ! protesta Karen. Sinon, à la fin il restera un dragon de la terre et aucun dragon du ciel ! En d'autres termes on aura perdu !

- Non, les interrompit soudainement le Sakurazukamori, il restera les deux Kamuis. Ils s'arrangeront entre eux !

Les deux Kamuis eurent un vague grognement mais ne firent aucun commentaires. Tous s'entreregardèrent.

- Donc ! s'exclama joyeusement Yuto, qui est d'accord pour se faire tuer ? demanda t-il le plus naturellement du monde aux dragons du ciel.

Bizarrement, personne ne lui répondit.

- Peut être devrions nous procéder à l'inverse ? proposa placidement Kanoé. Qui veut tuer le premier ?

Kusanagi recula instantanément sa chaise.

- Pas moi ! s'empressa de répondre Seishiro, à la grande surprise de tous.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Kakyo sortant pour le coup de sa léthargie somnolente et en fixant le Sakurazukamori d'un regard perçant.

- Parce qu'il faut garder au moins un semblant de réalité, voyons ! s'énerva le Sakurazukamori. Les Dragons du Ciel sont tout de même sensé être des gens biens, pleins de beaux idéaux, avec un cœur gros comme une pomme géante ! Ils sont sensés tuer par vengeance ! En l'occurrence, ici, ils sont sensés tuer l'immoral qui aurait assassiné leur camarade ! Ils auraient l'air de quoi si ils tuaient un émissaire au hasard ? Si je tue le premier, je serais tué juste après !

- Je croyais que tu ne craignais pas la mort ? demanda Nataku innocemment.

- C'est exact, mais je ne veux rien louper du déroulement de notre petite guerre ! Un carnage pareil, enfin ! C'est du grand spectacle !

Il sembla que les sceaux n'approuvaient pas ses paroles et les yeux du 13ième chef des Suméragi, se plissèrent à tel point qu'ils se réduisirent à deux fentes (pas sûr que ça ressemble bien au personnage ça… Mais bon, quel personnage est réellement fidèle à lui même dans cette fic, hein ?).

- Très bien, abrégea Yuto, quelqu'un d'autre ? Bon, Kakyo, ça va être difficile… Kanoé n'étant pas un Dragon, n'est présente ici qu'à titre informatif…Fuma, non, il vaut mieux le garder pour la fin…Kusanagi ! On ne t'entend pas ! Une suggestion ?

- Non, non, bougonna vaguement l'intéressé.

- Moi je veux bien ! se dévoua soudain Satsuki.

- Ha ! enfin une bonne âme ! triompha Yuto. Alors, les dragons du ciel ? Qui accepte d'être tué par Satsuki ?

Les sceaux se tassèrent sur leur chaise.

- Moi, dit enfin Subaru.

- Subaru, tu n'es pas obligé ! opposa aussitôt Sorata.

- Subaru, Non ! s'écria Kamui affolé.

- Hors de question ! explosa Seishiro Sakurazuka. Si quelqu'un doit le tuer, ce sera moi !

- Ce genre d'argument ne peut être pris en compte, désolé… soupira Yuto.

- Alors ce sera moi, dit Yuzuriha.

- Sûrement pas ! Tu es trop jeune ! la contredit Kusanagi.

- Il faudra bien que je meurs un jour !

- Oui, mais pas maintenant ! renchérit Kamui.

- Moi, alors ! s'exclama Seishiro Aoki, comme l'on proclame la révolution. Je suis le plus vieux, et…

- Vous avez une famille ! réagit Karen. Non. Si quelqu'un doit mourir, ce sera moi !

- Non, non, non et Non ! Je ne laisserai personne mourir à ma place ! lança soudain Arashi. Satsuki ! Je suis ton adversaire !

- Hors de question, s'époumona Sorata. Je suis sensé mourir pour toi ! Alors je devrais mourir avant toi !

Il s'interrompit soudain.

- A moins que…, repris t-il un sourire illuminant ses lèvres, faisant preuve d'un courage sans égal, tel un preux chevalier, je me jette entre ma promise et le montre sanguinaire et…

Il se tut face au regard assassin que lui lançait « sa promise ».

- Je ne laisserais personne mourir pour moi, trancha Arashi.

- Mais tu ne peux pas mourir de façon programmée, plaida Sorata avec un peu plus d'humilité. Mourir sans livrer bataille, ce n'est pas digne de toi ! argumenta t-il alors que Arashi, piquée au vif se raidissait.

- Je ne voudrais pas m'incruster dans cette charmante conversation, dit soudain Yuto, mais il serait peut-être temps de vous décider…

- Hihihi ! Mais regardez les se disputer pour qui sera le premier à mourir, gloussa Seishiro qui semblait énormément s'amuser.

- On n'a qu'à tirer au sort ! proposa avec justesse Kanoé.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut l'échine des dragons du ciel.

- Ok, acquiesça enfin Kamui, conscient que c'était là la seule solution. Qui as du papier ?

Pas de réponses. Regards consternés.

- On n'a qu'à tirer à la courte paille ! suggéra Satsuki.

- Très bien. Qui as de la paille ?

Silence.

- Bon ! Qui m'accompagne à la papeterie ? conclut Kamui excédé.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Note de l'auteur : Un chapitre trop court une fois encore ! désolé. J'ai comme l'impression que je vais devoir jouer aux « dix petits nègres » avec les personnages de X1999 (vous savez ce roman de Agatha Christie qui donne la chair de poule où elle élimine tous ces personnages un par un! ). ça ne me plait guère mais bon, on verra bien ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! La suite au prochain numéro.


End file.
